


Come Together

by atc74writesSPN, evansrogerskitten



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cum Play, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M Relations, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: General Disclaimer: This is fiction and should be regarded as such. No harm or disrespect is meant toward any of the actors or their families.**There is male/male interaction in this fic. If that makes you uncomfortable, don’t read it.





	Come Together

**Author's Note:**

> General Disclaimer: This is fiction and should be regarded as such. No harm or disrespect is meant toward any of the actors or their families.   
> **There is male/male interaction in this fic. If that makes you uncomfortable, don’t read it.

“So, Y/N, now that you are a regular cast member and have your first con under your belt, what song would you like to sing at the next convention?” Rob asked her one Sunday night. The con had just finished and the remaining crew had gone out for a late supper.

Y/N sat between Jensen and Rob, Rich across from her. Jared, Ruth, Billy, Stephen and Mike rounded out their group. She had already given the subject some thought and while there were several songs she would like to sing, she knew the one that would get the reaction she was looking for.

“Bon Jovi’s ‘Lay Your Hands On Me’,” she said matter of factly, looking from Jensen and back to Rob. At the end of the table, Billy choked on his water.

“Well, lass, that song says something now, don’t it?” Ruth looked at her with a grin a mile wide.

“That song is just one of a dozen that I love to sing. It is carefree and fun, and just a bit suggestive,” Y/N giggled.

She smiled at Jensen, dipping her head to his shoulder. His hand slowly ran up and down her back which didn’t go unnoticed by Rob, who watched their exchange carefully. Rob wasn’t one to be left out so he spoke up, placing his hand on her arm, rubbing his thumb softly against her skin. “So, Y/N were you thinking solo or duet?”

Her head whipped around and she met Rob’s eyes. “Well, I was thinking we could sing it together; you, me and Jense.” She placed her hand over his and the other on Jensen’s knee, looking between the two of them. Both men nodded.

“Looking forward to it,” Rob winked as Jensen set his hand on her shoulder. Y/N couldn’t wait to start rehearsing their trio.

~*~

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the Saturday Night Special stage for the very first time, Miss Y/N Y/L/N!!” Rob announced to the crowd as she walked out onto the stage met by cheers and applause.

“Thank you all so much for that warm welcome,” Y/N greeted the crowd. She took her spot on stage, smiling over to Rob. “I got a little nervous when I was asked to do this, so I asked two of my best friends to sing with me for moral support, I hope that’s okay with y’all?” Her question got nothing but hoops and hollers from the audience. “Jensen? Rob? You ready?”

Jensen joined her and Rob on stage. “For the record, I would like it noted that this song was entirely Y/N’s idea!” Pretend grumpy Jensen made a brief appearance before it was quickly forgotten and followed by smiles and laughter. Y/N fake punched him in the arm before leaning into him as he wrapped an arm around her and then Rob’s shoulders.

The lights changed color and the band played the opening bars of Bon Jovi’s “Lay Your Hands on Me.” Jensen picked up the opening vocals.

> _They say that to really free your body_
> 
> _You’ve got to free your mind_
> 
> _So come on_
> 
> _(Hey, hey, hey)_
> 
> _Check this out (hey)_

All three of them jumped in and sang the opening chorus just before Y/N strolled across the stage and nailed the first verse.

> _If you’re ready, I’m willing and able_
> 
> _Help me lay my cards out on the table_
> 
> _You’re mine and I’m yours for the taking_
> 
> _Right now the rules we’ve made are meant for breaking_
> 
> _Rob winked at Y/N as he started the second verse._
> 
> _What you get ain’t always what you see_
> 
> _But satisfaction is guaranteed_
> 
> _They say what you give is always what you need, whoa whoa_
> 
> _If you want me to lay my hands on you_

The audience was going wild and Y/N felt like she was on the world’s biggest high. Sure she had performed before. Hell, she had performed on Broadway! But she had never experienced an audience like this and the feeling was like nothing else in the world.

She sang the chorus on autopilot but turned to give Jensen her full attention when it was his turn.

> _I’m a fighter, I’m a poet, I’m a preacher_
> 
> _I’ve been to school and baby I’ve been the teacher_
> 
> _If you show me how to get up off the ground_
> 
> _I can show you how to fly and never ever come back down_

By the time the song was finished, Y/N couldn’t believe how she felt, so free and alive. She never wanted to let that feeling go. Little did she know, it would continue for the rest of the convention weekend.

~*~*~*~*~

“Hey, y’all wanna come back to my room?” Jensen shouted through the green room. The Saturday Night Special concert had been a success once again and everyone was still flying high.

“Nah, I’m gonna head back up to my room and call my wife,” Jared dipped out, followed by Billy, Stephen, Mike and Chris.

“Yeah, why not?” Kim and Briana were always up for a good time and a stiff drink.

“I’m in!” Rich shouted, never one to miss the fun.

“Oh I wouldn’t miss this for the world, lad!” Ruth threw her over-sized bag over her shoulder.

“I don’t think a drink could make me feel better than I do right, but let’s go!” Y/N gushed and grabbed Rob’s hand, pulling him behind her as she rushed to reach Jensen’s side. She smiled up at him with a million watt grin. “We’re ready!”

Jensen led the way, followed by the others. The drinks and beer were flowing freely and everyone has having a good time. Y/N stood by the large picture window with Briana and Kim, the three of them talking animatedly, when Jensen sidled up with a fresh drink for her.

“Hey, Y/N,” Jensen practically purred, his hand sat possessively on her hip. “Kim, Bri? Can I get you anything?”

“No, we’re good, Jensen,” Kim answered for both of them, eyeing Jensen’s hands on Y/N. She motioned to Bri.

“Actually, we should probably get back to our rooms. We have early flights tomorrow,” Bri excused and they bid everyone a good night on their way out the door.

Rob noticed the way Jensen’s hands roamed her body in what looked like friendship to the casual observer, but Rob knew better.

“Hey, Jensen! You got a sec?” Rob called out getting his friend’s attention. Jensen excused himself from Y/N for a moment and followed Rob to the hallway.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Rob questioned Jensen in a hushed tone.

“Rob, I don’t know what you are talking about. I am being a good host, making sure my guests are comfortable and having a good time,” Jensen shrugged as he attempted to brush off Rob’s observations.

“Oh! Having a good time?! You are all over her; I thought we had an agreement?” Rob was getting louder by the second.

“Hey, we do, alright. But after that song and the way she has been eyeing us both, I can’t just sit back anymore. We are making a move tonight, Robby. We tell her tonight and it’s all or nothing,” Jensen reasoned.

“I don’t know, Jense. What if it’s too much?” Rob worried.

“Too much? You’ve known this girl, how much she cares about us…I think it’s just enough. You gotta relax, buddy. We’ve got this,” Jensen placed a reassuring hand on Rob’s shoulder, pulling him in tightly. Rob had a tendency to overthink things and worry too much. “Let’s get you another drink, okay?”

Before Y/N knew it, it was just her, Jensen, Rob, and Rich remaining in Jensen’s hotel suite. She was sitting between Rob and Rich, Jensen across from them, a fresh drink in her hand.

“I gotta hit the hay,” Rich yawned dramatically and stood from the sofa. Handshakes were exchanged between the men and Rich placed a sweet goodnight kiss on Y/N’s cheek. “‘Night folks. Remember, we all got an early day tomorrow,” Rich, always the responsible one, reminded them before he left with a wink.

Before Rich’s spot was even cold, Jensen plopped down next to Y/N, throwing his arm across the back of the sofa. She turned her head to look at Jensen. “Your performance tonight was amazing, Jense.”

“Thank you, Y/N,” he gazed into her eyes, seeing admiration and the something else he had hoped for. He slipped his hand down to her shoulder, pulling her into his side and placing a sweet, but lingering kiss on her temple.

Rob watched on as Jensen touched her. He had always been more confident, more bold than Rob. He was Jensen fucking Ackles after all. But watching him with her now, so close, Rob knew Jensen was right. It was time for them to speak up, and for him to tell Y/N how he felt. Tonight was the night that their lives would change forever.

“And that duet the two of you did! Man, that is still one of my favorite songs to this day!” she exclaimed, looking between the two of them. “ _Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight, it must’ve been something you said_ ,” she belted out.

“ _Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight, it must’ve been some kind of kiss, I should have walked away, I should have walked away_ ,” Rob joined her in the the next part of the chorus, not missing a beat.

“ _It was a long hot night, she made it easy, she made it feel right, but now it’s over, the moment’s gone, I followed my hands, not my head, I knew I was wrong,_ ” Jensen’s words flowed over her, her skin flushing with the rough scrape of his baritone and the heat of his breath on her neck.

Like the flip of a switch, the atmosphere in the room changed. Easy flowing conversation was replaced by electrically charged air and thick sexual tension between the three of them. Y/N felt if she touched either one, sparks would fly from her fingertips. She knew if she didn’t take the chance now, she would regret it for the rest of her days. The sensation of a strong hand moving from her knee farther up her thigh gave her the final push of courage she needed.

“It doesn’t have to be over,” she whispered, looking into Jensen’s evergreen eyes. “I can make it easy; I can make it feel right.” She tore her eyes from Jensen, turning to Rob, whose had shifted from their normal brilliance to something darker, almost midnight blue.

Rob leaned in, his lips a breath away from hers. Her eyes flicked from his eyes to his lips and back again. She nodded and Rob closed the distance, pressing his lips to hers softly. There was no rush as their lips moved together. Rob’s lips were softer than she imagined them to be and she sighed into the kiss before she felt him slip his tongue in her mouth. She tilted her head, deepening the kiss.

“You sure about this, Y/N?” Jensen’s voice sounded in her left ear as she felt him lick and nibble on the lobe. His lips trailed further down her neck, waiting on her response. He knew he’d found her sweet spot when she moaned his name.

“Oh God yes, Jensen,” her hand reached backward, wrapping around the back of his neck, holding him there, his scruffy chin and lips pressing down her neck and shoulder .

Rob was watching, a small smile of adoration on his face, as she closed her eyes once more, an expression of bliss spread across her pretty features. “If I kiss you one more time, there is no going back.”

“I don’t want to go back,” her voice barely audible, save the breathy pants as Jensen continued worshiping her neck. Rob savored her moans and couldn’t wait to hear them louder and from his touch.

“Rob and I have wanted this - you - for a long time, but we decided that if we both couldn’t have you than neither of us would,” Jensen paused, murmuring against the exposed skin of her shoulder. “So what’s it going to be, baby?”

“I want you both, now,” she announced and stood, grabbing each of them by the hand. The walk down the hall to the bedroom was short and soon she stood before them, the large king sized bed behind her.

“So how we gonna do this boys?” she asked, starting to unbutton her shirt. Before she could breathe, Rob and Jensen both descended upon her.

“We’re gonna take our time,” Jensen stopped her hands and moved them back down to her sides. He slowly lifted his fingers started where she’d left off. Rob crouched down, removing her heels one by one, gently rubbing the soles of her feet once he’d freed them. He stood as Jensen finished with the last button. They each choose a shoulder and pushed the fabric from her skin, revealing her breasts and bra to them. Rob closed his eyes and moaned quietly, her beauty and the wait for this so awesome. This woman was gonna be the death of him.

Slow, soft, wet kisses were placed along her collarbone and shoulders, arms and neck as the shirt fell from her body. Murmurs of praise and admiration of her beauty were bestowed upon her as two of the most attractive men she had ever laid eyes on fell to their knees at her feet.

She watched as Rob’s nimble fingers made quick work of her jeans. Jensen was there and lowered her gently to the bed as Rob finished removing her last article of clothing, leaving her in just her matching bra and panties, both a deep violet.

Laying on the bed, she had a pretty good view of Rob and Jensen above her. The men were watching her, how her breaths shallowed and goosebumps appeared on her arms in anticipation. She sat up and deftly unbuckled each of their belts with one hand. Once the belts were loosened, she looked up at them. “Take it off, slowly.” She has no idea where this boldness came from, but she liked it. Maybe it was the fate that both of these men wanted her; these gorgeous, talented men made her feel desired. She didn’t really give a fuck at that moment; all that mattered was the three of them and what little time they had together.

Jensen was the first to move, peeling his t-shirt off slowly and revealing inches of his freckled chest. She had been a fan of Jensen’s before landing her role on Supernatural so she had seen plenty of scenes of Jensen shirtless, but she had never witnessed the marvel that stood before her. The years had been kind to him, his body all smooth planes and hard muscle.

Rob followed closely behind his friend and even at almost eight years older than Jensen, Rob still had it. With a small spattering of dark hair, Rob was a sight to behold himself and she could tell he had been working out hard to get ready for his new role; the payoff was in the flesh in front of her.

She needed to touch them.

The sound of zippers, followed by the thwump of denim hitting the floor filled her ears and the sight of Jensen and Rob in just their boxers made her tighten her thighs as a thrum of lust echoed in her core. Her eyes traveled up and down their forms, taking them in greedily. Jensen’s bowlegs with thick, muscled thighs were highlighted by the tight navy boxer briefs he sported. Rob’s lithe and fit frame, the subtle ‘v’ cut of his hips as they disappeared beneath the waistband of his black briefs.

Y/N tilted her head, admiring them both, then wiggled her finger. “Come here, boys.” She giggled as they both clambered up the bed like excited puppies eager to play with a new toy. Rob was the first to reach her and she wrapped one hand around the back of his neck, pulling his face to hers. Their lips slammed together in a searing kiss and she moaned into his mouth. She gently scratched his beard, feeling its softness under her fingers. She broke from Rob, his lips chasing hers as she turned to Jensen.

Jensen’s kiss was firm but gentle, building up her need as he took his time and didn’t rush. His lips molded perfectly against hers, just as Rob’s had. Both men had her heart fluttering and her insides tingling. How could two men so different have such similar effects on her?

“I want to taste you…both of you,” she declared in the dimly lit room. She reached her hands forward, one hand on each man, and pulled their underwear down slowly, tortuously slow. She got the waistbands down far enough for their hard cocks to spring free from the confining fabric. She took in the dark thatch of curls at the base, the thickness, the length, the hardness. She compared them to each other. She soon realized that the differences didn’t matter. What really mattered was that she had both of these men, beautiful and aroused, all for her.

Brazen and wanting, she leaned forward towards Jensen. She flicked lightly over the tip of his cock, licking the drops of precum that had already gathered there. She moaned at the taste of him on her tongue, salty but not unpleasant. Jensen moaned in return, his eyes closing as his head tilted to the side. His large hands gathered her hair loosely, tugging slightly as she continued her kitten licks up and down the length of him.

Y/N shifted her weight to turn her attention to Rob. She repeated the motions on Rob that she had with Jensen, drawing groans from him and Jensen alike as he watched them together. Rob’s taste was tangy, with a hint of sweetness. Jensen had not released his hold on her hair, but used it to help guide her movements as she took Rob’s length in her mouth. As she bobbed and sucked down Rob’s hard cock, she felt his hands entangle themselves in her hair alongside Jensen’s. All four hands pulled her back, tilting her head up to look at them.

“Move up.” The command from Jensen was simple but dominant and she complied straight away, using her heels for leverage as she scooted further up the bed. Jensen and Rob followed along like lions on a hunt as she settled in on her elbows, eyeing them both.

“Robby, give her what she wants,” Jensen motioned Rob forward with a quick jut of his chin. Rob crawled forward on his knees until he reached her. Y/N opened her mouth wide and Rob slid back inside the warm, wet heat of her mouth, rocking his hips just slightly so as not to give her more than she could take. His sweetness hit her tongue once more and she moaned around him, licking the sensitive spot below the head. Rob’s hands found her hair again, and he lead her as she pleased him. When she relaxed her mouth and throat to take him deeper she felt her body being jostled. She looked down to see Jensen had literally shredded her panties from her body and spread her legs.

She pulled away from Rob with a pop. “Jensen! Those were my favorite panties!”

“I don’t care. I’ll buy you a hundred more,” Jensen growled as he laid flat on his stomach and dove into her dripping pussy, savoring her like he’d always wanted. As soon as his tongue hit her folds she moaned in pleasure, her pussy clenching around nothing as she waited for more of his talented tongue. Jensen looked up at her from between her legs. “Don’t ignore him, sweetheart.” She removed her bra before it suffered the same fate and turned back to Rob and his rock hard cock, pressing her lips against his tip before speaking.  

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” She looked up at Rob and opened up, nodding at him to take what he wanted from her. She kept her mouth pliant and let Rob use her. She tried to focus and treat Rob, show him the proper attention he deserved but Jensen was quite distracting as his tongue explored every inch of her soaked pussy. His tongue dipped and curved, tasting her inside and out. Each flick of his tongue had her moaning, crying out around Rob’s thick cock in her mouth.

Rob felt like he was going to lose it faster than he wanted so he slowed down considerably. He reached out for her, palming her right breast with one hand. This only made her whimper more at his touch. He took his time, rubbing, fondling, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger until it stood up red and needy for his mouth. When her noises became too much for Rob, he reluctantly pulled out of her mouth and threw himself down on the bed next to her, using his own mouth to explore her body.

His beard tickled as he trailed soft, wet kisses up and down her skin. Taking the right nipple in his mouth, he laved his tongue over the sensitive tip, groaning at the delicious moan that responded just for him. His other hand paid the same attention to her left breast, all the while Jensen continued to ravish her pussy. God, did he want a taste. He abandoned her breasts and made his way to Jensen.

They met at her mound, Jensen nipping on sucking on her clit. Rob joined him, pulling even more moans and profanities from her pretty mouth. “Oh Christ! Yes, oh my God! Fuck!”

Jensen only continued, his tongue brushing against Rob’s as they pleasured her together. Y/N was shaking from their touches, their wet mouths, but knowing they were doing this together made her gasp once, twice, and then scream, their tongues working in tandem as her orgasm crashed into her.

“You taste like heaven, sweet girl,” Rob cooed, kissing her inner thighs up to her hip. Y/N smiled, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath from one of the best orgasms of her life. She couldn’t even speak as she looked down at this rockstar and rock god who’d just changed her world.

“Heaven? She tastes like a nectar from the Gods, Robby.” Jensen smirked.

They worked her back down with soft licks and touches before kissing their way back up her body, pausing to take time to lavish their attentions on all her sensitive areas. Her breathing picked up once more as they each took a tender nipple in their mouths, spoiling her soft skin with nibbles and sucks that restarted the need to come again. She arched her body and grabbed them by the back of their necks, getting their attention.

“Someone better fuck me right fucking now,” she commanded. She didn’t care who, but she needed more. Now.

“Rob,” Jensen whispered. “She wants you, man.”

“Jensen, can I taste you?” Y/N purred, getting on all fours in front of him. Rob stretched himself over her back, caressing every inch of skin he could as he pumped himself with one hand and lined himself up with her dripping hole. They moaned in unison when Rob’s cock breached her opening, sliding deep. Y/N let out a choked moan as she felt Rob throb inside her.  

Jensen waited until she was ready and able to focus, and then gripped himself, holding his cock in front of her lips. She opened for him, desiring his taste she’d had earlier. The next thrust from Rob had her taking Jensen fully in her mouth. They set up a perfect rhythm: she rocked back into Rob, then forward onto Jensen. Jensen’s moans were sinful as she stroked his hard cock with her lips and tongue.

He met Rob’s eyes over her and together they continued to rock her back and forth. She felt so damn good, but Jensen worried that he wouldn’t last, that they wouldn’t be able to satisfy her. He pulled out of her mouth and they both protested.

Jensen kissed her before laying down, shimmying under Y/N’s thrusting body. He groaned as he looked at the sight above him. Y/N’s pussy was wet and glistening as Rob’s cock drove into her, and the noises she made were bound to get Jensen off if he paid too much attention. He needed this woman to have the best night of their lives

“I gotta get another taste of this sweet pussy.” His tongue started flicking her clit as Rob continued to pound into her from behind. Y/N screamed when she felt his tongue, her nails digging into Jensen’s thick thighs. The bedroom was filled with noises getting louder by the minute as Jensen licked and nipped and sucked not only her bud, but Rob’s cock as it slid in and out of her.

“Don’t worry, we’re going to take real good care of you, Baby,” Jensen consoled her after a few minutes of delicious torture. He moved to the end of the bed before directing them. “Robby, lay down on your back.”

She whimpered at the temporary loss of Rob’s cock as he pulled out. He laid down on the bed, pulling her next to him. He pressed gentle kisses to her neck and she moaned his name. “God, Y/N, I fucking love how responsive you are to us. So good. You want us to be good to you, sweet girl?”

“God yes. I want you both so bad, please,” she pleaded as she straddled Rob. Her eyes were locked on him, but Rob watched as Jensen walked to the end of the bed. He grabbed Rob behind the knees and pulled them both to the end, right in front of him.

“Baby, you think you can take us both?” Jensen leaned over, brushing his lips against her ear. His hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

“Yes, Jense. I want it, want you, together,” her breaths were ragged as she lined herself up and sank down on Rob. With a low groan she began a slow pace, rocking her hips, her pussy dragging along Rob’s length. A squeak left her mouth when she felt one of Jensen’s long digits slide in alongside Rob’s cock.

“Take it slow, baby; we don’t want to hurt you,” Jensen cooed in her ear, his fingers gently stretching her open. “You’re doing so good for us.” She continued the pace and Jensen added another finger, slowly opening her up to take him too. “You ready for me?” he eventually asked and placed one hand on her shoulder to stop her movements.

Her whimpered response was all he needed before he pressed the head of his dick at her hole and slowly started to press in.

The feeling of being so full was amazing. Y/N could barely control herself. Her legs were already trembling as she rode Rob, but now with Jensen sliding in alongside him, she didn’t know if she could hold off much longer. The need to come was overwhelming and she shifted, tilting her pelvis down just right and her vision exploded, bright lights making her temporary blind from the overwhelming orgasm. “Oh my god! Rob! Jensen! YES!” A fresh gush of wetness poured from her, easing his way and Jensen pushed the rest of the way in, fully seated next to Rob inside of her.

“Oh god, you feel so good, sweet girl,” Rob’s voice hummed in her ear.

“You both feel so good. I feel so full, so wet,” she moaned. “Fucking filling me up, make me come again.”

“You’re so wet, so tight, baby. God, you feel good,” Jensen groaned at her back. He took a deep breath, trying to focus on not exploding before they’d all moved together.

“Someone please move,” Y/N pleaded, her core clenching around both of them. “Need you.”

Jensen took the lead, one hand on her hip, the other on Rob’s thigh. They found a rhythm and soon the room filled with the sounds of skin on skin and breathy moans. Jensen’s fingers tightened on them both as Rob massaged her breasts, their touches surrounding her as sensuous as the cocks deep inside her. The pressure was building once more and she warned them with a stuttered scream.

“I-I’m gonna-gonna come!” As soon as the words left her mouth, the spark in her core ignited, lighting her up from the inside out. She had one hand tangled in Rob’s curls, the other wrapped around Jensen’s wrist and she squeezed their cocks with the force of her climax. Her body ceased movement as she settled herself on Rob’s chest, her shoulders shaking with deep breaths.

Once she’d calmed down Jensen slowed their movements. “Let’s try something else,” she proposed. She lifted her hips up off of Rob, Jensen slipping out in a gush of her wetness. “Stand at the end of the bed.”

Jensen and Rob stood next to each other, facing Y/N. She took each of them in her hands and started pumping. “You both look so incredibly hot. I want to see both your faces when you come.” Her lips were parted and her voice raspy from her screams of ecstasy. She clenched around nothing, her core stretched and sore from taking them both. “Touch each other.”

Jensen was the first to follow her command, reaching for Rob’s dick. He wrapped his larger hand around hers and together they stroked Rob’s length. Rob mewled at the added sensation and did the same to Jensen. With one hand on each other, one jacked the other off while she watched.

“Come together, right now, over me,” she said and with a couple more pumps, they both screamed her name, white ropes of hot cum landed all over her chest and face as she ducked her head to catch as much in her mouth as she could. Smiling up at them, she licked her lips. “Lick it off and taste each other.”

Jensen staggered forward, pushing her back on the bed as he ran his tongue up her stomach, catching some of it in his mouth. She whimpered as his tongue circled a nipple and gathered it on his tongue. He hummed as he continued to lick a trail up her neck to her supple lips, covered in both of them. Jensen kissed her, pushing some of their cum into her mouth with a sweep of his tongue, sitting back with a cocky grin when she licked her lips. Rob followed Jensen’s lead until he too, reached her mouth and gave her another hot kiss, feeding her more cum. The boys cleaned her up until she was sticky and spent.

Jensen was swift as he left the room, returning with a warm cloth. He gingerly cleaned between Y/N’s legs, then her chest and face. He used the second cloth to clean Rob, then himself.

They collapsed on the bed on either side of her, Y/N nestled between her two lovers. “That was one helluva collaboration, boys.” She laughed, sighing happily as she looked up at the ceiling.

“We’re good together,” Rob cupped her cheek, pulling her in for a searing kiss. “I really like our trio.”

“And the award for Vocal Event of the Year goes tooooo,” she giggled sleepily.

“You watch too many awards shows, sweet girl,” Rob chuckled into her hair.

Jensen rolled between Y/N and Rob, cradling both their faces. “Best thing to ever happen to me.” He kissed them both sweetly before they drifted off to sleep, content in each other’s arms.  


End file.
